Develope integrated and coordinated community resources by means of which developments in cerebrovascular research (including diagnosis management) and prevention research can be evaluated on a community basis. Evaluate on a community basis the efficacy of the results of research on the diagnosis, management, and prevention of the cerebrovascular disorders. Conduct a program of applied clinical research in which fundamental advances are utilized in the development of specific approaches for the prevention, diagnosis and management of cerebrovascular disorders. Demonstrate to physicians, other professionals and the public by a broad public education program, the significant advances in cerebrovacular research and management.